Compositions for washing laundry often contain surfactants and other active ingredients such as enzymes for removing stubborn stains. Enzymes may not be able to remove all kinds of complex strains.
WO 03/099987 discloses an article and method of cleaning fabric, wherein is soiled fabric is soaked in water in the presence of an article containing one or more harmless microorganisms capable of excreting enzymes useful for cleaning.
Even though a huge number of composition and cleaning systems are known in the art there is never the less still a desire for compositions which exhibit strong washing and cleaning capabilities. There is still a continuing need for providing efficient compositions for washing and cleaning of laundry, fabrics and surfaces.